


Стоп-слово

by swordfish



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Food, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спин-офф к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2495804%20">Pizza boy</a>, из которого вы узнаете о нелегкой жизни Боба, вынужденного сотрудничать с Дэдпулом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоп-слово

— Самое главное, мой друг, это чтобы узел не разбалтывался, — поучительно произнес Дэдпул, тщательно затягивая веревку, которой был привязан к стулу главный повар захваченного заведения.  
Боба не слишком-то заботила судьба четырех заложников, как и техника плетения узлов, о которой Дэдпул распинался последние несколько минут. Его куда больше интересовали обстоятельства собственной жизни, усложнявшиеся каждый раз, когда на горизонте появлялся говорливый наемник.  
— Мистер Уилсон, Вы уверены, что это должно выглядеть именно так?.. — с сомнением в голосе пролепетал Боб, пытаясь поправить белое полотно таким образом, чтобы хоть что-то видеть сквозь импровизированные прорези для глаз.  
— Уверен ли я? Конечно уверен! — возмутился Дэдпул, слегка задетый сомнениями соучастника. Он быстренько слез с повара, на котором в предыдущую секунду делал для своего инстаграма селфи с проделанной работой, и направился к путающемуся в простыне Бобу. — Ты что, никогда приведений не видел?  
Боб хотел бы отметить, что приведений не существует, как и Йети, как и Лох-несского чудовища, как и много чего другого. Но решил не перечить — чего доброго, в следующий раз Дэдпулу придет в голову играть в чупакабру, а Боб очень, очень сильно не хотел в Пуэрто-Рико, и так же сильно не хотел пить кровь коз.  
— Ты выглядишь потрясно, реал очень страшно! Будь я неподготовленным зрителем, принял бы за настоящего! Конечно, настоящие призраки немного другого оттенка, но приглушим свет, и никто ничего не заметит. Осталась только одна немаловажная деталь! — Бобу очень не нравился этот энтузиазм, с которым Дэдпул полез в свой рюкзак с пыточными, по мнению Боба, принадлежностями. — Самое главное: запомни наше стоп-слово, — вкрадчиво и с обманчивой заботой произнес Дэдпул, вытаскивая из рюкзака снабженный цепью металлический ошейник и закрепляя его у Боба на шее.  
— С-с-стоп слово, м-м-мистер Уилсон? — заикающимся голосом переспросил его Боб. Гидра его к этому не готовила. — То есть, я могу просто его назвать, и… и все закончится?  
— Нет, Боб, его могу назвать только я! Иначе в чем смысл?!  
Боб видел очень много смысла в стоп-слове и очень мало — в самой игре, а также он очень надеялся, что кандалы Дэдпулу достать не удалось.  
— Итак, нашим стоп-словом будет хммм... — изобразил задумчивость Дэдпул. — Король пекарни!  
— Типа как Ли Пейс*? — устало поинтересовался Боб, с безнадежностью и звоном цепей опустившись на табурет.  
— Типа как да. Я подумал, что если соединить воскрешение мертвых, Трандуила и Бадди Валастро, то получится идеальная смесь для нашего маленького аттракциона с пиццерией ужасов. Так, ладно, что у нас со зловещей надписью? — Дэдпул решительно схватил старкпад с переделанной на череп гидры эмблемой и потыкал пальцем по сенсорному экрану:  
— Ты это серьезно? «You cannot pass» это, по-твоему, зловещая надпись?!  
— Я же добавил Rocky Horror Picture Show! — чуть ли не взвыл Боб с отчаянием в голосе.  
Мало того, что он тут сидит в простыне и с цепью на шее под недовольное мычание четверых заложников, а до этого таскал невообразимое количество сломанных кондиционеров на своих хрупких плечах и развешивал фосфоресцирующие дилдо на дверные ручки по всему зданию, так выбранная им зловещая надпись не нравится этому жестокому критику. Щекотать гусиным пером Баки Барнса в пыточной было куда проще и приятнее. Да и Гидра хотя бы бесплатное молоко выдает, в отличие от Дэдпула.  
— You shall not pass! Исправь и отправляй на печать! — распорядился Дэдпул и швырнул Бобу планшет, который тот чудом успел поймать.  
И снова Боб оставил при себе тот факт, что «you shall not pass» Гендальф говорил в фильме, когда как в книге... Угх. Накопившееся возмущение позволило ему сохранить справедливость и не вносить никаких поправок, лишь бы Дэдпул не заметил...

***

Звонок, раздавшийся из беспроводной телефонной трубки в кармане передника официантки, заставил Боба вернуться в реальный мир. Он быстро подскочил на ноги, едва не зацепившись цепью за ящик с помидорами, свернул табуретку и совершенно потерял обзор происходящего из-за съехавших с лица прорезей. Было жутко холодно, очень холодно, Боб даже удивился, как не замечал этого раньше. Видимо, чтение Сильмариллиона согревало его душу и сердце так, что он не замечал никакого дискомфорта, но теперь все обрушилось на него разом. Собрав все свое мужество в кулак, он вернул простыню на место и огляделся, тут же наткнувшись на осудительный взгляд привязанной к стулу официантки. От ее ляжки, прикрытой непростительно короткой юбкой, все еще исходила вибрация и пронзительная трель телефонного звонка, а Боб очень смущался даже смотреть туда, не то чтобы… трогать.  
Однако и тут он поступил как настоящий мужчина: отвернув лицо, чтобы не видеть хищного взгляда этой валькирии, закусив губу, чтобы не издавать жалких звуков, он осторожно придвинулся к заложнице и проворной пятерней вытащил телефонную трубку из кармана, пролепетав при этом хриплое «простите».  
— Пиццерия «У Джонаса» слушает… — ответил он на звонок.  
— Мне срочно нужно сделать заказ! — тут же оглушил его мужской голос из трубки.  
— Извините, но мы сейчас не…  
— Извините? Никаких «извините» для короля пекарни, мне срочно нужен курьер!  
— В-вы сказали… король пекарни? Сэр… — тут же изменил свой тон и настроение Боб, он и подумать не мог, что эти игры закончатся так скоро.  
— Ваш постоянный клиент, между прочим. Расскажешь, что сейчас на тебе надето, мой сладкий пирожочек? — сахарные интонации слегка напрягали, но лучше так, чем когда мистер Уилсон злится и бьет тебя палкой.  
— Эм… ну… сэр… Вы знаете, Вы же сами меня одевали… — решил не перечить Боб.  
— Ооо, так мне еще никто не дерзил, мне нравится. Значит так, ты мне подходишь. Новенький, да? Отлично, я заказываю доставку…  
— Но как же… — оглянулся Боб на заложников, в глазах которых появился проблеск надежды, они даже перестали так активно дергаться.  
— Тшшшш…  
— Я же в… — цепь постаралась напомнить о себе игривым позвякиванием.  
— Тссс! Хватай два диетических «Маунтин дью» и беги сюда, буду ждать тебя в парке через дорогу. Ты все понял, мой спелый помидорчик? — кажется, у Дэдпула хорошее настроение.  
— Я могу раздеться перед этим? — уточнил Боб, рассудив, что в простыне будет неудобно бежать.  
— Нет, я сам, — властно закончил разговор звонивший.  
«У этого мистера Уилсона семь пятниц на неделе!» — с досадой подумалось Бобу, доставшему из большого холодильника две банки прохладительного напитка перед тем, как покинуть комнату.

***

— Боб! Боб! Прием! Где тебя носит? Цель движется в твоем направлении, код «кентервильское привидение»! Твой выход! Боб!


End file.
